1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color image correcting apparatus and a color image correcting method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a color image correcting apparatus and a color image correcting method, which are capable of generating a corrected image of an original image by superposing an average high frequency image of an original image on a low frequency image of the original image.
2. Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses for irradiating a manuscript with light and receiving transmitted light or reflected light by means of a CCD or the like for formation of an image, there is a related image forming apparatuses for removing noises from images (for example, see JP-A-06-311307). The related image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A-06-311307 captures a plurality of images of a manuscript by irradiating the manuscript with light in a plurality of directions different from each other, compares the captured images with each other, and produces an image based on the comparison result, thereby removing noises, which may occur due to unevenness of the manuscript or a manuscript table for holding the manuscript.
However, the related image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A-06-311307 has a problem in that it takes a long time to remove noises from the image of the manuscript since the manuscript is captured a plurality of times to find the noises. In addition, this apparatus has also a problem of alignment of the plurality of captured images of the manuscript with high precision. In addition, there has been proposed a method of removing noises randomly appearing in a pixel of an image by smoothing the noises with pixels surrounding the pixel. However, this method has also a problem of smoothing the image itself as well as the random noises.